An afternoon almost hot
by Polansk
Summary: for Rei+Shinji 's fans... very OOC...


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion characters, situation, and elements are  
  
the product of Gainax and Hideo Anno and are used without permission. I'm not making money with this!  
  
An afternoon almost hot  
  
.  
  
Shinji and Touji went to deliver some class stuff in Rei's apartment, because she missed the class as well...  
  
Touji: She lives here?  
  
Shinji: yes!  
  
Touji: This is filth!  
  
They get in the apartment.  
  
Touji: You shouldn't enter people home like this!  
  
Shinji: don't worry! She doesn't mind, by the way if we have luck, she'll be in the shower bath.  
  
Touji: what you mean?  
  
Shinji: never mind! ahn... this room is in a mess! Will you help me to clean that?  
  
Touji: no! Looks like she isn't here and I won't touch her things!  
  
Shinji: don't worry! Just don't look at the first drawer and everything is all right!  
  
Touji: what there is in the drawer?  
  
Shinji: nothing!  
  
Touji: no! Now that you told me to don't look, I'm curious!  
  
Touji try opens the drawer, but Shinji don't let him do that. Rei enter and see the fight.  
  
Rei: what are you doing?  
  
Shinji: er... cleaning your stuff...  
  
Touji: what do you put on this drawer?  
  
Rei shamed: why do you want know?  
  
Touji: Shinji told me to don't look that!  
  
Shinji: I TOLD YOU NOTHING!  
  
Rei: there is nothing important. Just some clothes...  
  
Touji: what clothes?  
  
Rei: Why do you want know?  
  
Touji: must be something important, or else you wouldn't mind if I open!  
  
Rei: so do it!  
  
He opens and sees a lot of stockings.  
  
Touji: just this? Why Shinji didn't want I saw here?  
  
Rei: doesn't matter! Go away!  
  
Touji: let's go...  
  
Rei: no! You go alone! Shinji will finish to clean!  
  
Touji: OK...  
  
He leaves.  
  
Shinji: where did you put that... ahn... stuff?  
  
Rei: why do you want know?  
  
Shinji: er... never mind!  
  
Shinji stoop and keep cleaning.  
  
**CLIC**  
  
Shinji: what was that?  
  
Rei was in the door.  
  
Shinji: what did you do?  
  
Rei: I locked the door.  
  
Shinji: why?  
  
Rei: I fell safer with the door closed.  
  
He keeps cleaning...  
  
**WRUSH**  
  
Shinji: what was that now?  
  
Rei was close the window.  
  
Rei: I closed the window.  
  
Shinji getting shamed: er... why?  
  
Rei: Ii don't like the sun's light.  
  
He turns back to clean.  
  
Rei: Shinji...  
  
As he was nervous, he falls in the ground...  
  
Shinji: y-yes?  
  
She sits on his belly, with one leg in each side...  
  
Rei: I wish...  
  
Shinji bluel: get... out... I'm... suffocating...  
  
She sits on the floor.  
  
Rei: Sorry. I wish something...  
  
Shinji: arf, arf, what?  
  
She starts to pull his shirt!  
  
Shinji: what are you trying to do?  
  
Rei: take this out!  
  
Shinji: You have to pull up, not pull down!  
  
Rei: sorry... i'm nervous...  
  
She takes off his shirt.  
  
Rei: You're so slim...  
  
Shinji angry: Why did you take off? Just to say how am I slim?  
  
Rei: ths too... but what I want is know new feelings...  
  
Shinji: What am I suppose to do?  
  
Rei: I don't know! I think you know!  
  
Shinji: Why do you think this?  
  
Rei: I don't know... You live with Misato and Asuka... Only a stupid boy wouldn't know about that stuff...  
  
Shinji lie: er... it's true... I know about this...  
  
Rei: so?  
  
Shinji: So what?  
  
Rei: Will you take off my shirt?  
  
Shinji: oh, yes! I forgot...  
  
He unbuttons half buttons and pull off the other one.  
  
Shinji: sorry...  
  
Rei: no problem, you can to sew later.  
  
He takes off her shirt.  
  
Shinji: You're so pale!  
  
Rei angry: Will you show me new fellings or just say that I'm pale?  
  
Shinji: er... sorry...  
  
He embrace Rei .  
  
Rei: hihi...  
  
Shinji: what?  
  
Rei: You tickle me...  
  
Shinji: how?  
  
Rei: trying take off my bra.  
  
One minute later...  
  
Shinji: er... I think I can't take this off.  
  
Rei: but you told me that knew that stuff!  
  
Shinji lie again: Asuka doesn't use that.  
  
Rei: ahh...  
  
She does it by herself.  
  
Rei: what's wrong?  
  
Shinji:...  
  
Rei: why are you freezing?  
  
Shinji: huh? Ah! yes. er... what are we going to do now?  
  
Rei: I guess i have to hug you.  
  
Shinji: ok...  
  
They do it.  
  
Shinji: now what?  
  
Rei: don't know... will we sitting here forever?  
  
Shinji: let's lay down on the floor.  
  
They do it and still hug.  
  
Rei: it's hard!  
  
Shinji be shamed.  
  
Rei: the floor is hard! Let's go to the bed.  
  
Shinji: oh, yes! Sure!  
  
They go to bed and still hug.  
  
Rei: now what?  
  
Shinji: er... i guess we have to take off the shoes.  
  
He tries but don't reach the feet.  
  
Shinji: I guess we have to set free!  
  
Rei: I'm going to take mine too.  
  
They free and take off the shoes then the stay in the edge of the bed.  
  
Rei: now what?  
  
Shinji: we have to take of the pants...  
  
Rei: I think so...  
  
Few seconds later, Shinji stand up and tries take off the pant but he is nervous and falls.  
  
Rei: want help?  
  
Shinji quickly stand up trying to be normal.  
  
Shinji: no!  
  
He takes off and Rei too  
  
Shinji: hehe... skirt is easier...  
  
Rei: did you want take off? I can put again.  
  
Shinji: no! Don't need!  
  
Rei: now what?  
  
Shinji: er... I guess I need back to the bed.  
  
He walks slowly until the bed.  
  
Shinji: I can't give up... I can't give up... I can't give up...  
  
Rei: what did you say?  
  
Shinji: nothing, hehe!  
  
He lies down and Rei do that besides him, both looking at the ceiling.  
  
Rei: now what?  
  
Shinji: I guess we need a blanket.  
  
Rei: yeah... where is the blanket?  
  
Shinji: I don't know! Didn't see when I was cleaning!  
  
Rei: I think it's on the drawer.  
  
She stands up and opens the second drawer. When she pulls the blanket, a lot of panties fall over the floor.  
  
Rei: I-I forgot that I had put these things here.  
  
Shinji sits: I'll clean everything!  
  
Rei: no... you can do this later.  
  
Both back to the bed and stay like before, but with the blanket.  
  
Rei: now what?  
  
Shinji: I think we have to take off underclothes...  
  
Rei: er... OK...  
  
They do that.  
  
Rei: It's weird...  
  
Shinji: I never were like this in front of someone...  
  
Rei: but you told me that already knew this about things!  
  
Shinji lies by the third time: er... I just made it in the dark...  
  
Rei: ahhh...  
  
Shinji:...  
  
Rei: I think you have to be over me...  
  
Shinji: WHY?  
  
Rei: It's not your first time! You know what you're doing!  
  
Shinji: er... OK  
  
He climbs her...  
  
Rei: ouch!  
  
Shinji: sorry.  
  
Rei: OUCH!  
  
Shinji: sorry.  
  
Rei: Take off your knee from my belly!  
  
Shinji: sorry...  
  
Some time later, they find a position less uncomfortable.  
  
Rei: now what?  
  
Shinji: er... well... i think... we'll start the new emotion....  
  
Rei is shamed.  
  
Rei:...  
  
Shinji:...  
  
Rei: hihih...  
  
Shinji: what?  
  
Rei: sorry... you tickle me again...  
  
Shinji: It's i'm looking for... ahn. "that".  
  
Rei: Don't you know where is?  
  
Shinji, lie by the fourth...: I do! It's. you're. different.  
  
Rei: what you mean?  
  
Shinji: er...  
  
TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM  
  
Shinji jumps and falls on the floor.  
  
Touji: REEEEEIIIII!!!!!... I forgot to leave the class stuff!  
  
Rei sits.  
  
Shinji: It's Touji! He can't see me like this! What do I do?  
  
Rei: I don't know! Look some place to hide!  
  
Shinji: behind the door!  
  
Rei: no! He'll see when leave the room!  
  
Shinji: I'll exit by the window! When he leaves, I'll back!  
  
Shinji opens the window and leave.  
  
Rei: You forgot your clothes!  
  
She throw all his clothes by the window..  
  
Shinji: OH NO! Everything falls! I'm going down!  
  
Rei close the window and runs to open the door.  
  
NHÉÉÉÉ...  
  
Touji: Were you talking to me?  
  
Rei: no... I didn't talk to anyone! It's your mind...  
  
Touji: Where's Shinji?  
  
Rei: he goes down, i mean... went to his home long time ago.  
  
Touji: here is the class stuff...  
  
He gets shamed when see Rei wearing only the blanket.  
  
Rei: thanks...  
  
Touji: You're amazing!  
  
Rei: what?  
  
He grabs Rei and closes the door. Some time later, Shinji arrive the door wearing his shirt in the other way round..  
  
TUM TUM TUM...  
  
Shinji: open! Why did you close the window?  
  
Suddenly, the door opens and Touji leaves running the room. He run into Shinji and both falls.  
  
Rei: YOU PERVERT!  
  
Shinji: She is looking like Asuka...  
  
She throws the blanket in Touji. He grabs and keeps smiling while look at Rei.  
  
Touji: Here is your blanket...  
  
She grabs her blanket and enters the room. Some time later, several objects from Rei's apartment.  
  
Rei: GET OUT FROM HERE!  
  
Shinji was scared and Ran.  
  
Touji: AND DON'T COME BACK!  
  
Rei: I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
  
Touji ran too before a drawer, full of bras, falls on his head...  
  
THE END  
  
Fanfic wrote in 6/12/2001 and translated in 10/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
